Start As You Mean to Go On
Obtaining Upon character creation you will begin your journey at -3,-3 in Guided Tutorial and welcomed by Ganymede. Step 1: Position Yourself on the Map ; Welcome to the guided tutorial. To position your character, left-click on the spaces around it. If you click a space some distance from your character, it will run, otherwise it will walk. :* You will receive 10 XP. Step 2: Speak to a Character ; Click on Ganymede. :* You will receive 1 Intrepid Ring. Step 3: Equip an Item ; Open the inventory. Move the ring to the ring slot. You can also equip it by double-clicking on the ring. :* You will receive 15 XP. Step 4: Change Maps ; To change maps, move your cursor to the edge of the screen and left-click when the arrow appears. :* You will receive 10 XP. Step 5: Start a Fight ; Left-click on the Celestial Globe to start a fight. :* You will receive 5 XP. Step 6: Choose Your Starting Position ; Left-click on a red cell to choose your starting position and then click on the Ready button to start the fight. :* You will receive 1 Intrepid Boots. Step 7: Position Yourself During a Fight ; Your character uses Movement Points (MP) to move. Moving 1 cell costs 1 MP. Move your character by left-clicking on a cell. You get your MP back at the start of your next turn. :* You will receive 1 Exuberant Sword. Step 8: Use a Spell ; Select a spell and then click on the target. The Range of the spell is indicated by blue cells. Spells require Action Points (AP) to be cast. You'll get them back at the start of your next turn. :* You will receive 1 Intrepid Shield. Step 9: End of Turn ; When you've finished your turn, click on the End of Turn button to speed up the fight and regain your AP and your MP. :* You will receive 1 Intrepid Belt. Step 10: Win the Fight ; Continue attacking your target to win the fight. End your turn using the End of Turn button in order to regain your AP and MP. :* You will receive 1 Intrepid Amulet. Step 11: Start a Quest ; Talk to Ganymede to start a quest. NPCs who have quests for you will have an exclamation mark above their heads. :* You will start the quest Defeat the Monster. :* You will receive 1 Intrepid Cloak. Step 12: Equip Your Items ; Open the inventory and equip the items you have won. Wearing multiple items in a single set will give your character additional bonuses. :* You will receive 10 XP. Step 13: Defeat the Monster ; To continue your quest, move to the next room and start a fight with the monster. :* You will enter a fight against 1 Level 1 Celestial Gobball. :* You will receive 1 Intrepid Hat Step 14: Finish the Fight ; Win the fight Turns now have a limited duration, so be careful. The remaining time gauge shows how much time you have left before your turn ends. :* You will receive 10 XP Step 15: Finish Your Training ; Talk to Ganymede to complete your quest. NPCs who can validate quest objectives have a question mark above their heads. :* You will receive 10 XP Rewards * 80 XP (10 XP from Completion, 70 XP from Quest Steps) * 1 Intrepid Set Category:Incarnam Category:Guided Tutorial